


Slip through your hands like liquid

by ParadifeLoft



Series: I Will Burn Hotter Than the Sun [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Nargothrond, implied Curufin, implied emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadifeLoft/pseuds/ParadifeLoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good intentions and slightly belated regrets are a poor salve for dead cousins and other evil deeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip through your hands like liquid

The overheard words seemed to tie knots in his stomach and press all the air from his lungs. _You are a traitor and a murderer and I shall no longer follow at your heel like a whining cur beaten into submission. Would I had such sense in centuries past, that I might have stayed in Aman as Mother wished rather than try to prove myself worthy of the affections of one who shows none._

The doors burst forth and he strode toward Celegorm, a shape of half-contained intensity like darkness and hurt and forge-fire rage.

“Tyelpe,” he murmured, and there was too much unease where he had wanted to put sympathy.

But his nephew shrugged Celegorm’s hand off his shoulder without breaking pace, only turning and stopping to address him a few moments later, as though an impulse borne of some afterthought.

“I will not have you try to win me back with empty words of comfort,” he bit out. “You do nothing to stay his deeds - you take your own spoils from them - and so you buy your own complicity.”

The protests died on his lips, with his nephew too far away to hear them. Later, alone in his own quarters, he cursed aloud (not for the first time) his skill at coming to mend things just as they had slipped from his grasp.


End file.
